The instant invention is generally concerned with an electro-optic vision system which exploits knowledge of position and attitude to display information in a perspective unique to that position and attitude, and is specifically concerned with a vision system for use in a sporting event to view various features associated with the game from a users perspective. This disclosure relies on the teachings of the above-identified application therefore the entire content of that application is incorporated herein by reference. As preferred embodiments are directed to the specific game of baseball and many references are made thereto, the "Rules of Baseball" as set forth by the Commissioner of Baseball are assumed to be well known by those familiar with the art. It should be understood that all of the herein referenced materials are provide considerable definition of elements and features of the present invention.
Currently, electronic devices to aid in the comprehension and understanding of the game of baseball are being tested in stadium environments. Particularly, a device called "SportsTrax" made by Motorola is being tested at the Toronto Blue Jays games. Users can program an audible alerts that indicate the end of an inning, a run scored, a home run, and when a rally is taking place. If an opposing player belts one out, a crying sound is heard. Because data is entered from the press box and transmitted to users after a two minute delay, the usefulness is limited for spectators present at the game. The technology is crude and has been adapted from the pager technologies known in messaging arts. Whereas baseball is a fascinating sport with great opportunities of pleasure for spectators in attendance at the game, systems of the present invention are configured to enhance visual aspects of the game.